My WWE Love Story
by AmarieMooreBalor
Summary: A story about my original character and Dean Ambrose
1. Surprise

I walked down the hallway of the arena, I walked to the General Manager's office and knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice called. I opened the door and my dad's jaw hit the floor. "Anita, what are you doing here?" He asked. I smiled and said, "I make my return debut tonight. I came to find out what I am doing as far as that's concerned." The look on Stephanie's face was priceless. "We don't have anything for you to do. We're going to pair you up with a superstar as his valet. We'll let you choose who you valet." Stephanie told me. "Okay, I'll go find someone." I said. "Well, we have someone in mind. How about Seth Rollins?" My dad asked. "You mean Mr. Money In The Bank? Not going to happen." I said. I opened the door and left. I walked towards catering and was pulled into a dark locker room. "HEY! WHAT IN THE HE-" I was cut off by lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around the persons neck. "Took you long enough to recognize me." A voice said. "Next time let me know that it's you, Jonathan." I smirked. The light came on and in front of me was Jonathan Good a.k.a 'The Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose. "I heard you need a superstar to valet." He said. I smiled at him. "Valet me. It's a stretch, I know. It's better than having The Authority sticking you with Orton or Rollins." Jon told me. I smiled up at him and nodded. "Good. Now that is settled, I have a match tonight against Kane, so I need to get ready. Where's your stuff?" Jon asked. "Divas locker room."

"Go get your bags and come back here. This is my locker room because the other superstars don't like my character around them." Jon told me. I shook my head and smiled. "Anita, where are you?" My dad called. I looked at Jon and he shook his head. The door opened and my dad looked at us. "What are you doing in here?" My dad asked me. "I was talking to my new client. Daddy, this is the superstar that I am managing." I told him. Jon just smiled. "You want to valet this lunatic?! Absolutely not!" Jon took a step towards my dad. I stood in front of Jon and shook my head. Jon took a deep breath and sat down. "Dad, leave."

"No. You're coming with me. Let's go now." My dad ordered. "She's not going anywhere with you!" Jon said. "Jon, calm down. I'm not going to leave." I told him as I kneeled down in front of him. "How long?" Jon and I looked at my dad. "What?"

"How long have you been seeing him?" My dad asked. "Since before I made it to the main roster or even NXT." Jon said. "Why would you do this to me, Anita?" My dad asked. "I love him, daddy. Nothing you can say will make me stop loving him." I told my dad. My dad left, slamming the door behind him. "The cat's out of the bag now." Jon said. "You don't know how right you are." I told him.


	2. Daddy's Little Rebel

"Why doesn't he like you with me?" Dean asked me. "I don't know. He didn't like me with my best friend Jeff Hardy either. Jeff works for Dixie Carter on TNA Impact Wrestling now. I dated Jeff in high school and a couple of years here in the WWE. Then I found Aaron." I said. Jon looked at me. "Don't worry. He can't hurt you now. Go get ready and I will meet you in catering." I nodded. I went back to the Divas locker room and started to get ready. Nikki Bella walked in and looked at me. "Can I help you?" I asked her. "I heard that you're going to be the valet for Ambrose. Why?" She asked. "Why does it matter?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Anita. I get that he's your boyfriend and all, but did you ever think that he could do something to you out there?" Nikki asked. "I know Jon, Nikki. He won't hurt me and he's very protective of me." I told her as I put on some makeup. "Just be careful, please." Nikki asked. "I will. I have to go." I said. I left with my bags and put them in Jon's locker room. Then I headed to catering. Jon was there waiting for me. "Anita, wait." A voice said. I turned to see Stephanie. "Yes?" I asked. "I'll be at the curtain." Jon told me. I nodded and he left. "Your father just told me that you're going to be Ambrose's valet. Why?" She asked. "I don't want to be stuck with Rollins or Orton or any other superstar you two can come up with. I am going to be Ambrose's valet because I want to and because he asked me to." I told her. "Think of the mistake you're making. Sweetie, he might hurt you!" Stephanie said. "He won't. I know him." I told her. "If he does, I know you'll take care of it."

"Please promise me that you'll let us know if he hurts you." She asked. "I promise. Can I go now or do I have to stay back here?" I asked. "No you can go." She told me. I went to the curtain and Jon was there. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. His music hit and we went out to the ring.

 _ ***FF To The End Of The Match***_

"Here is your winner, Dean Ambrose!" Justin Roberts announced. I clapped my hands and climbed into the ring. Dean grabbed my hand and raised it with his. We went backstage and ran into The Authority. "When did you start hanging out with lunatics?" Rollins asked me. "When did you start being such a sellout?" I retorted. Dean started laughing. "We need to talk, now." Triple H told me. "I can't. I'm busy at the moment." I said. "Amarie, now."

"No." I said. Stephanie stood in front of me and glared at me. "You know what will happen if you disobey us." Stephanie threatened. "I know that Vince wouldn't let his daughter fire his own granddaughter. Ta ta." I said as I walked off camera and Dean followed.


	3. The Countdown Begins

"Your character is such a bitch!" Jon told me. "I know. I made her that way for a reason." I said as I grabbed my bag to go change. "Now you're a target for The Authority, you know that right?" Jon told me. "I know that. My dad wants me to be apart of The Authority and I just don't want to be part of this thing between you and Rollins. I've chosen my side and obviously it was the wrong side."

"According to them." Jon replied. I looked at him and smiled. "I know where my heart stands. The question is, where does yours?" Jon asked after I came out of the bathroom in a AJ Lee shirt, faded blue jeans, black ballet flats, and a Dean Ambrose hoodie. "With you. My heart has always been with you, Jon." I told him. "I can't split up your family because I asked you to be my valet. Why can't they respect that I love you?" Jon asked. "They will in time. For now, we just have to be strong and show them that we don't care what they think about us being together." I told him. Jon smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. "I know that. You know just what to say to make me stop doubting us." He said after he pulled away. We grabbed our bags and started walking to the car. "Look at them. Aren't they so cute?" A voice said. We turned to see Nikki Bella and John Cena. "Yeah they are. Hey, come over here for a minute." John called to us. I looked at Jon and he shrugged. We went to Cena's tour bus. "Hello Anita, Jon." Cena said. "Hi." We replied. "No need to be shy. We just wanted to say hi and John wanted to talk to Jon for a minute." Nikki told me. I nodded at Jon and he followed John to the bedroom in the back of the bus. "I can see why you love him, Mia. He's so loving to you. Like John is to me." Nikki said. I smiled and shook my head. "He is so sweet and I am so happy that he feels the same as I do."

"So in love. How does he react to other men looking at you and talking to you?" Nikki asked. I sighed. "He acts like any typical male, he's jealous and territorial." I said. Nikki laughed. Then the guys came out and Jon looked at me. I smiled at him and he took my hand. "We'll be going now. See you two tomorrow." Jon said. "See you tomorrow." John and Nikki said. We put our bags in the trunk and started to drive to Tallahassee. "What did John want to talk about?" I asked. "Told me not to break your heart or he'll break my face. Typical big brother stuff." Jon said. "Typical Cena. Thinks he's the big brother." I said. Jon laughed and I joined in. "I love you, Jon." I told him. "I love you too, Princess. With all my heart." Jon took my hand and kept driving.

 _ ***Friday Night Smackdown: Tallahassee, Florida***_

Tonight was the taping for Smackdown and I had a match against Alicia Fox. "You going to walk to the ring with me?" I asked Jon. "No. I have a match against Swagger. Ask Nikki if she'll walk with you." Jon said. "I will. Good luck out there." I told him. "Same to you." I smiled at him and walked to find Nikki. "Nikki! Can you walk down to the ring with me?" I asked. "Sure. When do you go on?" She asked. "Five minutes. We need to go now." I told her. "Well then, let's go." She said. We got to the curtain and 'Angel On My Shoulder' by Dale Oliver hit and we went to the ring.

 ** _*FF To The End Of The Match*_**

"Here is your winner, Amarie Moore!" Lillian Garcia announced. Nikki got me in a hug as the ref raised my hand. Alicia went crazy. Nikki pulled me out of the ring and we went backstage. Jon pulled me aside and have me a kiss. "Congrats on your victory. My match is up next so I'll see you after." He told me. I nodded. While Jon was out in the ring, I took a shower and packed my things. Jon came back after winning his match and showered. Then we drove to the hotel to get some rest.


	4. Going Home

"You sure you don't mind that I'm going to North Carolina?" I asked Jon. "Not at all. You're going to see your brother and the rest of your friends. Stay safe and say hi for me." Jon said. I smiled at him. "I will. I'll call you as soon as I land." I told him. "I'll be waiting for your call. Let's head for the airport." Jon said. I grabbed my suitcase and he smiled. "How long will you be in Cameron?" Jon asked me as he put my suitcase in the trunk. "A week, maybe two. Why?"

"Don't you have to wrestle Monday?" Jon asked. "Yeah, against Paige. Something bothering you, Jon?" I asked him. "Nothing is bothering me, except for you going away for two weeks." Jon said with a smile. "Maybe you should've came with me. I'll see you on Monday. Raw is going to be in Raleigh. Shannon will make sure I get there." I told Jon. "He better or I'll hunt him down." Jon said. "I'll be sure to tell him. Don't worry Jon, Shannon knows that I have to work Monday night." I told him. We pulled up to the airport and Jon helped me check in my things. "You'll wait until my plane leaves, right?" I asked him. "Of course. My plane leaves in an hour." Jon told me. I smiled. "You'll call me when you get in, won't you?" I asked him. "You know I will." He told me. My plane was called for boarding. "Well that's me. I love you. Call me when you land." I told him. Jon pulled me in for a kiss. "I'll call you. Now go before you miss your plane." Jon told me. "Bye Macho Man." I told him walking away. "Until we meet again Miss Elizabeth." I boarded the plane and settled in. I slept most of the flight. As soon as the plane landed and I got my suitcase, I headed for the door. "Hold on there ma'am!" A voice said. I turned to see Shane (Greg) Helms standing there. "Well look at you." He told me. "Look at yourself. Where's Shanny?" I asked. "Working."

"Of course. Let's go. I want to see the rest of the gang." I said. Shane just grinned and grabbed my suitcase. "I can carry that you know." I told him. "I know." He told me. We went to Shane's car and started driving to Cameron. "Shannon doesn't know does he?" I asked. "Nope. You're his surprise. I still can't believe you actually came. I thought it was going to be like last time." Shane said. I rolled my eyes of and sighed. "That was not me. That was Triple H saying that I had to stay or I'd loose my job. That's also when I almost had to have reconstructive surgery on my knee thanks to Natalya and AJ Lee." I explained. "Yeah, I remember. Shannon went and stayed with you and Jon in Vegas for almost a month." Shane said. I smiled. "It pissed off my dad when I refused his help. If I remember correctly, Shannon gave his two cents because of the injury I sustained." I said. Shane started laughing. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." Shane told me. "Thanks Shane."

"No problem Mia." Shane said with a smile.


	5. Unexpected Surprise

"Mia, wake up." I opened my eyes and looked at Shane. "Where are we?" I asked. "Cameron. Shannon's at the shop so I'm dropping you off at Jeff's house. Jeff's home with Beth and his little girl Ruby. Knock on the door and see if Jeff remembers you. You've changed so much in the past three years we've seen you." Shane told me. "I'll drop your stuff off at Shannon's. Shannon's birthday party's tonight so that's where you'll surprise Shannon." Shane told me. "Now go." I nodded and pulled on my cowboy hat. "See you tonight!" Shane called. I nodded and waved as he drove away. I took a deep breath and walked up to Jeff's front door. I knocked and waited. Jeff opened the door and looked at me. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes. Don't you remember me Jeffy?"

"Amarie? Is that you?" Jeff asked, stunned. "It's me in the flesh." I said. "Oh my God!" Jeff scooped me up in a huge hug. "What brings you back here?" Jeff asked as he brought me inside. "Shannon's birthday party." Beth said. "Really?" I nodded. "Jeff, didn't you here Shannon say he wanted his sister here for his birthday?" Beth asked Jeff. "I must've not heard him. Who called Anita?" Jeff asked. "Matt did. I have to go to Raleigh on Monday." I told Jeff. "Really? You still wrestle for them? You should've stayed with TNA. Less problems than WWE, plus Ken misses you. So does Gail, Velvet, Madison, Christy, plus countless of superstars." Jeff said. "I couldn't stay in TNA when you were gone and Shannon left. Besides, I am in running for my tenth Divas title. I still need to know how you plan on hiding me until Shannon's party later." I said. "That'll be easy. Shane and I have it all planned out." Beth told me as Jeff went to check on Ruby. "Okay. At least someone knows what's going on." I said.

"Look who's here Ruby." Jeff said as the four year old Ruby looked at me. I smiled as she squirmed to get down to come to me. "Auntie!" She said as she gave me a big hug. "Hi Ruby. Your so big now." I told her. She smiled. I laughed as she ran back to her dad.

 _ ***Two Hours Later***_

"We'll come and get you in a few minutes." Shane told me. I nodded and sat down on the bed. Shane closed the door and I waited. "Shannon, stay there. We have a surprise for you." Shane said. I stood up and smoothed out my jeans. "Come on. Quietly though." Shame told me. I nodded and walked with Shane. "Now close your eyes."

"Seriously Shane?" Shannon asked. "Yes seriously Shanny." I said. Shannon looked up and saw me. "Nina?!" Shannon got out of his chair and scooped me up in a big hug. "How'd you get here?" He asked. "I flew here from Florida. Shane called me and I just had to come and see you again." I said. "Thanks guys. This is the best birthday party ever." Shannon told them. "You're welcome" They replied. "Happy Birthday Shannon." I told him. "Thank You Nina."


	6. Hanging With Family

The next day I called Jon. "Hello?" Jon asked. "Hey. Sorry that I didn't call you last night." I told him as Beth braided my hair. "I figured they kept you busy yesterday. How is everyone?" Jeff smiled at me. "We're all fine here. How are you, Jon?" Jeff said. "I'm fine. Missing my girl, but I'll be fine. Make sure you bring her to Raw on Monday." Jon said. "We will. Amarie knows we'll get her there." Jeff told Jon. "You guys better. She faces Paige."

"I guess we need to do some training later today." Matt said as he walked in the living room. "You going to scrap with me, Mattie?" I asked. Beth finished my hair and then Jeff helped me up. "We should bring Shannon along with us and see if we can bring back our old mix tag team." Jeff told Matt. "You mean the Moore Twins?" A voice asked. We all turned to Shannon standing in the door way. "I accept the challenge. Do you sis?" Shannon asked me. "I accept."

"Yes! Let's head over to the _**O.M.E.G.A**_ gym." Matt told us. I grabbed my gym bag and Shannon grabbed his. "Let's take your jeep." Shannon said. "Okay, but you're driving." I told him. "We bringing the gear too, Matt?" I asked. "Yeah. Grab it and let's go." Matt said. I headed upstairs and grabbed a box off the top shelf of Shannon's closet. "You got it?" Shannon called. "Yeah. I'm coming." I said. I put the box in my bag and went downstairs. "Let's go." Shane said. We all climbed in our cars and headed to _**O.M.E.G.A**_. "It's been years since we teamed up with each other. Think we still got it?" Shannon asked me. "I don't think we ever lost it." I told Shannon. "Good. Me either." We arrived at **_O.M.E.G.A_** and Shannon smiled. "Sure brings back memories." I told him. "Sure does. Let's get inside and get ready." Shannon said. We went inside and I opened the box. "I can't believe that you still have those!" Jeff told me. "Shannon made me keep them. Shanny, come get your gear!" I called. Shannon came over and took his gear. "I'll go and get ready. See you in a few." I told Jeff. I went to the female locker room and changed into my old wrestling gear. I pulled on the vest and did my makeup. I walked out and sat in one of the chairs. Shannon came out in his old gear. "Well look at you!" I said. Shannon smiled. "Right back at you."

"You two ready?" Shane called. "Yeah. Impatient are we?" Shannon called back. Matt's music hit and he and Reby climbed into the ring. "We're next." Shannon said. "Breathe Shanny. It's been awhile, I know, but we've got something they don't." I told him. "What's that?" Shannon asked. "Years of working with each other. We were a team for years. Let's show them we still can work together."

"I love you, Nina. You're the best sister ever. You know what to say to ease my nerves." Shannon told me. "I've had years of practice." I said. Shannon's old music hit and we walked down to the ring. "You start Nina. Reby hasn't faced you before." Shannon whispered to me. I nodded. Shannon was right. Reby was having a hard time countering my moves, so she tagged in Matt. I tagged in Shannon. Matt and Shannon went back and forth between themselves and then Matt tagged in Reby again. "Go Reby, don't be afraid of her!" Matt told her. "She should Matt." I said. Reby and I went at it again and then I hit her with a Chick Kick and Neon Sparks. I pinned her and Shane counted to three. "Shannon and Anita are the winners!" Jeff said. I laughed and Shannon scooped me up in a hug. "I told you we'd win." I told Shannon. "Yes you did. Thanks sis." Shannon said. "Anytime bro." Jeff came over and gave us a hug. "Wanna keep practicing?" Jeff asked me. "Sure. Don't cry when you lose. I've learned a few new moves in the last three years." I told him. "Like what Mia?" Matt asked. "Dirty Deeds, Curb Stomp, 450 Splash, and countless others." I said. Jeff laughed. "Show me what you got." He challenged. I smiled and hit him with a Chick Kick. "Damn! She's lethal with that!" Shannon said. Jeff staggered to get up and then I got him with a Curb Stomp. "Give up yet, Jeff?" Shane asked. Jeff shook his head no. "That all you got?" Jeff asked. "No." I said. Jeff tried to use a Twist Of Fate on me, but I countered with Dirty Deeds. I pinned Jeff and won. "She is better than us Matt." Jeff told his brother. "No she isn't. She just learned new moves we've never faced in the ring." Matt said. "Who's hungry?" Shane asked. "I am." I said. "Let's go to lunch. Jeff can pick up Ruby and Beth along the way." Matt said. I changed back into my street clothes and followed Shannon to the jeep.


	7. Unexpected Visitor

When we drove up to McDonald's, Shannon looked at me. "I'll pay for our food." Shannon told me. "Okay. Thanks Shanny." I said. Jeff pulled up with Beth and Ruby. "That was fast." I said. Beth laughed. "What can I say, he drives fast." Beth told me. I smiled at her and then Ruby pulled on my arm. "Can you come and watch me play?" She asked me. "Let's get our food first." Jeff told Ruby. "We can play after?" Ruby asked. "We'll see." I smiled and Shannon put his arm around me. "Glad to have you home again, sis." He told me. "Glad to be home." I said. We got our food and enjoyed it while Ruby played on the play set. "Does anyone know that guy? He keeps staring at Mia." Shane asked. I turned to see a guy looking at us. "That is Aaron. How in the hell did he find us?!" Shannon asked, getting pissed off. "I don't know, bit we need to go. Anita is already starting to flip." Jeff told us. "I'll go with Anita while you distract him." Jeff said. "Get Ruby first, Jeff. Who knows what he'll do." I said. Beth grabbed Ruby and went straight to the car. "Let's go. Stay on my left side." Shannon told me. I nodded and we stood up. Aaron tried walking over to us and Matt and Shane stopped him. Shannon and Jeff rushed me out to the Jeep. Jeff hopped in and started it up. "Take her somewhere you know he can't find her. We'll let you know when you can come back." Shannon told Jeff. "I will, Shannon. Take my girls to your house. Keep them safe for me." Jeff said as he drove away. Jeff drove to the farthest place he knew, my parents new home. "They moved?" I asked. "Yeah. Shannon had this built for them. Come on." Jeff said as he closed the garage door. "Are they home?" I asked. "No. They're on vacation in Florida. We're safe here until Shannon calls." Jeff said. My phone started buzzing. I looked down to see that it was Shannon. "That was fast." I said as I answered my phone. "Cops came and took him. No joke Nina. He violated his probation." Shannon said. "What got him?" I asked. "He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near you. We told them that he tried to talk to you and that's when they snatched him up and hauled him in." Shannon said. "We'll be there in a few." I told him. "Alright. See you soon."

"He's in jail, Jeff." I called. "Let's go then." Jeff said. We headed back to Shannon's house. When we got there, Shannon put my suitcase in the back of the jeep. "Sorry, Nina. You need to call Jon and tell him to meet you in Raleigh or you need to go wherever he's at. Aaron will be getting out sooner than we think." Shannon told me. I nodded and called Jon.

"Hey." I sighed. "Jon, I need to come to Vegas."

"Why? What happened?" Jon asked. "Aaron happened. I'll be there as soon as I can. Wait for me at the airport." I told him. "I will. Just be safe." Jon told me. I smiled. "I will. Love you." I told him. "Love you too." We hung up and Shannon drove me to the airport in Raleigh. "I love you, Shannon." I said as I stood at the gate for my plane. "Love you too, Nina." Shannon told me. I kissed his cheek and boarded my plane. As my plane took off and the tears finally fell.


	8. Reunion

When my plane landed, Jon was waiting for me. "Princess, are you okay?" I just nodded. "What happened?" I shook my head and Jon grabbed my suitcase. "Come on. Let's go. You're going to tell me what happened when we get to the house." Jon said. "Fine." I said. "You're talking to me now. That's a start." Jon said as he took my hand. "I'm sorry, Jon. Aaron showed up when I was with the gang at McDonald's. He tried to start something and Shannon sent me to you for my safety. I can't even be with my family without Aaron showing up and ruining it!" I said in the car. "I can't believe that jackass decided to show up even though his probation included a restraining order that stated as long as he was on probation, he couldn't be anywhere near you or have contact with you in anyway. What the hell was he thinking?" Jon fumed. "He obviously wasn't." I said. Jon smiled and I looked at him. "When did he ever?" Jon asked. "He used to. Then he became what he is now."

"Because of me." Jon said. "What do you mean?" I asked him as we pulled up to Jon's house. "Remember when you first met me? He took you to one of the CZW shows and that's where you met me. We started flirting with each other and then he became abusive and controlling. I was in town for a show when you showed up outside my hotel room, beaten, bruised, and I have no idea how you even made it to my hotel or even how you knew the number to my room." Jon said as he grabbed my suitcase and my bag. "That's when he started stalking you and harassing you. I'm glad that you were in WWE before I was. You moved around everywhere and that's what kept you safe." Jon said. I unlocked the door and we went in. "I see what you mean, Jon. You kept me safe whenever you could." I said. Jon put my things in the bedroom and then pulled me in for a hug. "I'll still protect you. Always." Jon said before he kissed me. "Thank you, Jon." I said. "Always."

*The Next Day*

"Princess, what do you want for breakfast?" Jon asked me. "Surprise me." I told him. "Let's go out for breakfast." Jon suggested. "Okay." We went to IHOP and spent the day together. "What should we do now?" I asked him. "Well it's only four in the afternoon and it's Thursday. How about we go and cook dinner before Impact Wrestling?" Jon suggested. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Jon. I love watching Jeff and the others every Thursday. I still need to go see Bobby and James." I said and Jon smiled. "Maybe next time, Princess." Jon said. "Okay. They'll be in Orlando again next Thursday." I said. "We'll have to see if Jeff can sneak us backstage. that way no one knows that we're there." Jon said. "I'll ask him later." I said. Jon smiled. "Let's go then." We arrived at the house and Jon smiled at me. "You know what? You're my guardian angel, Jon." I told him as he unlocked the door. "With a shotgun. I'm your angel with a shotgun, Princess."


	9. Intruder

"Impact is starting!" Jon called. I walked into the living room and sat by Jon. "Jeff's known as Willow now." I told Jon. Jeff came out as Willow and Jon dropped his plate. "What in the hell is he wearing?" Jon asked. "That's Willow. Jeff's crazy side." I told him. "He's creepy. You let him know that too." Jon told me. I laughed. We watched Impact and then did the dishes. "Let's head upstairs and go to bed." Jon said. I nodded and he put his arm around me. "The doors are locked. We'll be fine." Jon assured me. "Calm down."

"Aaron was let go because he was at the McDonald's first. He knows that I am gone and will be looking for me. I'm sorry for being paranoid, Jon." I said. "Don't be. He ruined your life and is still trying to hurt you. Princess, I'll protect you from him. Trust me." Jon assured me. I nodded and we headed upstairs. I pulled on one of Jon's shirts and a pair of my leggings. "You ready?" He asked add he pulled the covers down. "I'm exhausted." I told him. He smiled and we climbed into the bed. Jon shut the light off and pulled me close to him. "Sweet dreams, Miss Elizabeth." He whispered in my ear. "You too, Macho Man."

*Four Hours Later*

I was woken up by the sound of someone outside the house trying to unlock the door. I sat up and Jon rolled over. I heard the lock click and I went to the bedroom door and quietly closed it. I went back to the bed and cuddled up with Jon. Then there was a loud crash downstairs and Jon shot out of bed. "Grab your phone and be prepared to call 911." Jon told me as he pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a muscle shirt. I grabbed my phone and Jon taped up his hands. "I knew that someone was following us today and I was waiting for them to show up." Jon told me. "Where are you Anita?" A familiar voice asked. Jon pulled me over to the closet and hid us in it. The bedroom door opened and footsteps walked around. "I know you're here. You can't run from me." Aaron taunted. Jon hid me inside a box and put a folded blanket on top of the box. The closet door opened and Jon yelled, "SURPRISE ASSHOLE!" I heard fighting so I called 911. A few minutes later the fighting stopped. I heard someone looking through the closet. I held my breath and then the blanket was moved off the top of the box. "Where are you, Princess?" Jon asked. I heard someone else moving about in the room. "Stay down!" Jon yelled. He opened the box and pulled me out of it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. I looked out of the closet and seen Aaron tied up at the foot of the bed. "He can't hurt now." Jon said. I let the tears fall and Jon held me to him as the police department took Aaron to jail and took Jon's statement and photographed Jon's cuts and bruises. "I'm so sorry, Jon." I told him. "No need to be. I told you that I would protect you from him. I kept my promise to you." Jon told me. "Don't worry. He won't be getting out for a long time." A police officer told me. I nodded and he left. Jon smiled at me. "Cops said to stay inside for awhile. Let's head back up to bed." Jon told me. I nodded and lead him upstairs. I sat him down in the bathroom and cleaned him up. "Thanks Princess." He told me. "You're welcome." I said. Jon pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. We pulled away and he smiled. "I love you, Anita."

"I love you too, Jonathan." I told him. He smiled and kissed me again.


	10. A Familiar Face In The Crowd

*Monday Night Raw - Raleigh, North Carolina*

As soon as our plane landed, we seen Joseph Anoa'i a.k.a Roman Reigns waiting for us. "Shit man. You look like you went rounds with Lesnar." Joe told him. "Feels that way." Jon said. I sighed and Joe wrapped his arm around me. "Baby Girl, you know it's not your fault. Aaron just doesn't seem to know the concept of restraining orders and probation. At least you are safe. That's all that matters." Joe told me. "We have to explain this to her parents. She's never told Paul or Stephanie about Aaron. We can't lie and tell them that I got in a fight at a bar because what happened early Friday morning is all over the news." Jon said. We climbed in Joe's rental. "Let's get this over with then."

"Patience, Princess." Jon told me. I smiled at him and Joe chuckled. "We're almost there, Baby Girl. Just calm down." I smiled at Joe and took a deep breath. "Don't look now, but someone's got a lot of people waiting for her." Joe said, twenty minutes later. I looked up to see the Divas Division waiting for me. "Looks like I will be glued to Brie and Nikki for the rest of the day." I said. Joe and Jon starting laughing at me. "Not even joking. They are not going to let me out of their sites for even one moment."

"At least you know that you have very concerned friends who support and care about you, Princess." Jon said. "I know. Let's get inside the arena and then we will explain the whole story." I said. Jon nodded and Joe smiled. "I'll get your bags, Mia. Should I leave them in the Divas locker room or should I leave them with Jon?" Joe asked. "Jon. I'm not staying with The Bellas." I told Joe. I got out of the car and went inside the arena. "Mia!" A voice calls. I looked around and my eyes landed on a very familiar face. "Ash?!" I was scooped up in a hug by CM Punk's little brother. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Me and Marcus got signed this morning. We debut tonight with you. They changed the match. Its you, me, Marcus, and Joe against Paige, Colby, Randy, and Kane. Jon doesn't have a match tonight. What in blue hell happened to Jon?" Ashton asked. "Aaron."

"I'm gonna kill him." Ashton said. "Calm down." April Mendez a.k.a AJ Lee told her brother-in-law. I smiled at her. "He needs to get his ass kicked and I will be the one to do it." Ashton said. A well muscled guy came over and put a hand on Ashton's shoulder. "You don't do anything without me." He told Ashton. "Mia, this is Marcus-"

"Marcus Joseph Anoa'i." I looked at him. "You're Joe's brother?" I asked. Marcus nodded. "Does Joe know you're here?" I asked. "No. I hid when he walked by with your bags. He'll know soon enough." Marcus said. "Heads up!" A voice called. "That's our cue. We need to go." Marcus told Ashton. Both boys ran down the opposite hall Joe had came out of. "Who was that?" Joe asked. "Beats me." I said. "You better get ready for tonight. I'll walk you to Jon's locker room. Let's go." Joe told me. I nodded and we s set out to go to Jon's locker room. Joe knocked on the door and Jon opened the door. "I brought her here to you like I promised." Joe told Jon. "Thanks Joe. You better go get ready." Jon told Joe. Joe nodded and headed down the hallway. "Did you see to who was here?" Jon asked. I nodded and grabbed my bag. "Did you tell Joe?" I asked him. "Hell no. Did you see how big M's arms are?! Kid could break me in half!" Jon said. I smiled and pulled on my ring gear top. "Ashton can also kick your ass." I told him. "Kick my ass? The kid would kill me!" Jon said. I laughed as I pulled on my shorts. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bench and pulled on my knee and elbow pads. Jon kneeled down in front of me and laced up my boots. "Your dad texted you and said that we need to go and talk to them before the show. After that, I have to go see Doc and get checked out so I can fight tomorrow." Jon told me as he handed me the jacket to finish my outfit. "Let's go then." I said. We walked to the General Manager's office and I knocked on the door. Stephanie opened the door and let us in. "Oh my God! Jon, you look like hell." Stephanie told him. "I know, but Anita's worth it." Jon said. The door opens and my dad walks in. "Holy shit Jon! What happened to you?" My dad asked. "He fought off Aaron. Remember that guy that I was with years ago?" I asked. They both nodded. "He was abusive and controlling when I met Jon at a CZW show. It was a present from Aaron to me because I loved to watch Moxley fight on YouTube. Well I met Jon and we started flirting. That's when Aaron got abusive and controlling the relationship. I finally had enough and went to Jon's hotel room and then Jon and Sami Callihan went back to Aaron's house and kicked his ass. I believe Sami goes by Solomon Crowe down in NXT." I said. Jon smiled and shook his head. "I'm glad you were with Jon, Sweetie." Stephanie told me. "Me too."


End file.
